1. Field of the Invention
1. The present invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile phone having a waterproof structure capable of preventing water from entering the device through boundary portions of an assembled case of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs, have been developed to a level capable of providing services associated with text information, image information, and games, in addition to the delivery of simple voice information.
Recently, multi-function mobile communication devices have also been developed which have an audio player function for playing back audio files, such as MP3 files, a digital camera function for capturing digital photographic images and video images, and a radio and video broadcast receiver function. Thus, recently developed mobile communication devices have more diverse and complex functions.
In addition to having multiple functions, the portability of a mobile communication device has also been taken into consideration. As a result, such a mobile communication device shows a tendency toward an increased number of functions, more sophisticated functions, and miniaturization.
Meanwhile, the case of such a mobile communication device generally includes two pieces assembled together. In the assembled case, various elements of the mobile communication device are contained. However, such a mobile communication device has no appropriate waterproof function. That is, when the user carelessly lets the mobile communication device fall into water, spills a drink onto the mobile communication device, or uses the mobile communication device in the midst of rain, water may penetrate into the case of the mobile communication device through the boundary of the case pieces, thereby damaging the elements contained in the case.